Les yeux fermés
by Nelja
Summary: Spoilers jusqu'au tome 7. Une discussion nocturne entre le prince Knut et Thorfinn, sur les dieux des différentes religions, et sur le monde en général. Subtext ThorfinnKnut pour ceux qui veulent le voir.


__

Vinland Saga appartient à Makoto Yukimura. Cette fic contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 7. Le rating est pour des mentions très secondaires de thèmes adultes - massacres, viols, ce sont des Vikings.

Ecrit pour la communauté obscur_echange sur le prompt de roolley : Knut essaie de convertir Thorfinn à sa religion, ou du moins à sa philosophie personnelle (paradis sur Terre, etc). Le lieu serait dehors la nuit, ou une salle enfumée - ils ne peuvent pas très bien voir le visage de l'autre. Et avec du subtext entre eux deux, ça serait cool

* * *

Thorfinn sait que quelqu'un approche. Mieux, il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir qui c'est. Depuis son inexplicable métamorphose, le prince Knut agit différemment, bouge différemment, même, mais certaines choses ne changent pas. Son odeur, peut-être, ou sa façon dont sa simple présence exaspère Thorfinn.

"Quoi ?" grogne-t-il. Il ne se lève pas, volontairement irrespectueux. Tout le monde a juré son allégeance au prince, Askeladd, Thorkell, mais pas lui. "Tu devrais être dedans, avec les autres. Tu as peur de t'éloigner de ton garde du corps, Princesse ?"

Le mot s'étrangle dans sa gorge, devient presque "Prince", comme si ce surnom moqueur n'était plus approprié. Knut n'est pas devenu plus viril, pourtant. Thorfinn tourne la tête, voit ses pâles cheveux blonds réfléchir la lumière glacée de la lune, pas assez pleine pour éclairer son visage aussi, son joli visage de fille.

Dans la grande salle commune, ils ont du feu, de la nourriture à profusion, de l'alcool et même de jolies esclaves pour faire le service. En tendant bien l'oreille, on pourrait entendre à travers le toit de bois et la neige épaisse des cris de parieurs et d'ivrognes, souvent les deux à la fois. L'odeur de la nuit étouffe à grand peine celle de l'alcool.

Thorfinn, lui, a ses couteaux pour s'entraîner, quelques morceaux de viande séchée, sa solitude et la nuit pour lui.

Et Knut, quel que soit son rang, ne devrait pas lui prendre ça.

"Je suis venu pour te parler." La voix du prince est claire et précise maintenant, et Thorfinn croit y déceler une forme de compassion qui est une insulte. "Tu as été le premier à me dire les choses en face, à m'ouvrir les yeux."

"Tu viens me remercier ?" Thorfinn a un petit rire. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il l'a insulté. Mais grand bien lui en fasse, et si c'est ça que le prince attend de lui, il peut même lui faire une fleur de temps en temps.

"Non." Le prince s'approche de Thorfinn, dont les muscles se tendent. Il ne veut pas s'écarter de lui, pourtant. Cela pourrait sembler de la crainte, ou du respect. "Je suis venu t'offrir la même chose."

Il s'assied sur le rebord du toit, à ses côtés, comme si c'était sa place. Il y a quelques jours, pense Thorfinn, il aurait eu peur de tomber.

Thorfinn se sent inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Il ne veut pas lui parler. Il ne veut même pas guetter ses actions du coin de l'oeil, se sentant honteux en se rappelant la façon dont il s'est moqué du prince qui faisait la même chose. Et pourtant, il en rejoint un besoin irrésistible, et si la tension continue à monter, il risque de le gifler, de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide...

"Crois-tu en Dieu ?" demande Knut, et Thorfinn lui est presque reconnaissant de rompre le silence.

"Non." Il n'hésite pas une seconde.

Knut n'en semble ni surpris ni choqué. "Tu crois donc aux Ases, et au Valhalla ?"

Pourquoi fait-il toujours que les gens sautent à cette conclusion ? C'est tout aussi ridicule que ces hommes qui le voient refuser avec indifférence de participer à leurs séances de viol, et en déduisent qu'ils feraient mieux de l'appeler pour les jeunes garçons.

Thorfinn a pu entendre les villageois louer Thor ou Odin, quand il était jeune, ou jurer par leur nom. Il a appris comment les Valkyries emmenaient au Valhalla les héros morts au combat. Mais tout ce qui date de cette époque est, pour lui, enfoui, ou pire, détruit, comme un amas de mensonges effondré.

"Je m'en moque."

Il voudrait dire qu'il se moque de tout ce que Knut aura à lui dire, mais si c'était le cas, il se contenterait de l'ignorer, comme il fait à tous ceux qui tentent de lui parler. Il se sent bien capable d'ignorer un roi, et celui-là ne l'est même pas encore !

Mais le comportement de celui-là sort trop de l'ordinaire. Pour ce qu'il en sait, tous les rois partent du principe que tout le monde doit suivre leurs avis, mais celui-là, en plus, voudrait que ce soit sincère.

"Alors, à quoi crois-tu ?"

Thorfinn le regarde, maintenant. Il ne peut pas faire autrement, et il voudrait pouvoir distinguer les traits de son visage, pas juste cette forme floue encadrée par des cheveux d'argent pâle. Il voudrait lire quelque chose sur son visage, lui faire ressentir quelque chose.

"J'aimais mon père !" souffle-t-il enfin. "J'ai pu dire le contraire, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour l'honneur. Je le vengerai, et je n'ai pas besoin de plus."

Et Knut, avec son fier profil et son sang royal, ne connaît pas cela. Thorfinn en est certain, il voit Dieu avec la barbe fourchue de son père, mais c'est juste une illusion, et il voudrait que le prince le reconnaisse. Il veut... non, il ne veut pas le mépriser encore, ce n'est pas ça, mais il ne supporte pas d'être regardé de haut, et avec gentillesse c'est la même chose, en pire peut-être.

C'est sans doute ironique qu'il soit même prêt à lui ouvrir son coeur pour cela.

"Mais l'amour terrestre fait souffrir..." murmure Knut.

Il a tourné la tête lui aussi, déplaçant sa main pour assurer son équilibre, et alors qu'il fixe Thorfinn, leurs doigts se frôlent fugitivement.

"Que me proposes-tu en échange ?" La voix de Thorfinn est plus forte qu'il l'aurait cru. Il se contrôle à grand peine, empli d'une fureur qu'il ne comprend pas lui-même. "Tu n'aimes même plus ton Dieu !"

"Je veux..." Ses yeux ont cessé de chercher Thorfinn dans l'obscurité, il regarde à nouveau droit devant lui, et Thorfinn se sent à nouveau presque gêné de lui lancer des regards en coin. "Je veux créer le paradis sur terre." Il l'a déjà dit, mais c'est la première fois qu'il semble hésiter, douter.

"Et veux-tu donc que pour cette quête je te serve, moi aussi ?"

"J'aimerais bien." Et cette fois, la réponse est d'une étonnante spontanéité.

Thorfinn peut imaginer le prince Knut prendre le trône. Mais sauver le monde ? Et quoi encore ? Et après ?

"Cela ne marchera jamais." murmure-t-il. Puis, comme pour préciser. "Tu ne m'auras pas, moi ! Je te protègerai aussi longtemps qu'Askeladd me paiera pour cela. Et pour la compagnie... on dirait que tu as déjà trouvé mieux."

"Si c'était vrai, je ne serais pas là." assure le prince.

Il n'y a rien à redire à cela. Thorfinn ne peut que répéter, buté "Je ne te servirai pas."

"Je comprends. Mais j'ai encore une requête à te présenter. Même si tu pars, même si nous ne nous voyons plus."

Thorfinn se tend inexplicablement.

"Si je réussis... si je crée le paradis sur cette terre, alors je te demande d'y vivre. Seulement cela. Ce sera assez."

Thorfinn a envie de ricaner. "Si tu réussis, je me demande comment je l'éviterais. A moins de fuir dans les terres lointaines ?"

Knut est très grave quand il répond "C'est plus que cela. Je voudrais que tu le sentes, que tu puisses en profiter. Que tu puisses voir autre chose, en plus de ta vengeance. Comment les hommes vivent, et pas seulement comment ils meurent, comment tu vivras." Il resserre son manteau autour de lui, comme s'il avait froid soudain. "Je te demande beaucoup, je le reconnais. Tu dois le penser aussi."

C'est en effet trop, ou c'est trop peu.

Thorfinn lance à nouveau au prince un long regard, comme volé à la nuit, et le découvre avec surprise en train de tripoter dans son embarras une de ses longues mèches, comme il le faisait avant.

Knut est peut-être en train de rougir. Il est possible que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Mais c'est sans doute juste son imagination qui le lui suggère. La nuit est bien trop sombre. Un quartier de lune et quelques étoiles dans un ciel vide sont suffisants pour attaquer et tuer, pas pour beaucoup plus.

Thorfinn devrait faire comme si c'était le cas, se moquer de lui. Mais il ne peut pas. L'appeler princesse encore. Il ne peut pas.

"Je serai le seul à décider ce que je dois faire de mon existence !" dit-il finalement, d'un ton de défi, comme à un égal.

Knut hoche la tête.

"Je sais. C'est ce que je veux. J'ai juste des espoirs, et je veux les partager avant qu'ils ne meurent."

Il se lève soudain, et sa silhouette se découpe sur la neige dans le lointain. Thorfinn cherche encore son visage, met un temps à réaliser la main tendue vers lui.

"Viendras-tu avec moi, pour ce soir ?"

Thorfinn pourrait rejoindre la salle commune, même si Askeladd y sera, même s'il hait ce genre d'endroits, car ce serait certainement comme d'habitude, et ce serait une preuve, que Knut n'est pas ce qu'il prétend, qu'il ne peut pas changer le monde et les hommes, même quelques centaines d'entre eux seulement... alors peut-être qu'il devrait essayer, prendre cette main, ne serait-ce que pour rappeler à Knut ce qu'il ne peut pas faire, roi ou pas.

"Non." répond-il finalement. Le regret dans sa propre voix le surprend. "Pas pour ce soir."

Il n'essaie pas de regarder le visage de Knut, pas cette fois. Il sait que l'obscurité se presse autour d'eux et qu'il ne pourra y distinguer ni colère, ni peine, ni indifférence, ni rien.

Il écoute juste le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloigne, qui s'estompe peu à peu, et ensuite il n'y a plus rien, plus que sa solitude et la nuit pour lui, et sa vengeance à venir, et cela devrait être suffisant, cela a toujours été suffisant.


End file.
